


Halen in the Outlands

by WolfKing69



Series: Outland Inspired [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKing69/pseuds/WolfKing69
Summary: A sequel of sorts from the Memoirs of the Outlands.OC comes from a Friend, Halen Glacial.  Love this man and his OC.He gave me a terminal case of Plot bunnies so parts 1 and 2 are not complete





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Sweet spring day in the Outlands. Ethan and was out on a routine hunt a few hours jog from the farm. Another pack of werewolves had drifted into the territory. Ethan gently wondered if he should have brought Vigash with him but shook his head. The little one needed Vigash and Fenrir was more than enough. A magically controlled and Enhanced werewolf was an excellent hunting partner.

  
The day had proven to lack progress as the pack seemed to lead the two in a wild and round-about chase. Ethan knew it was a sign they were investigating and hoping to settle down here. Perhaps Ethan and Vigash could capture the alpha. Fenrir deserved a proper bitch. Suddenly a howl went up, signalling a hunt beginning. Ethan stiffened and drew his weapons, signalling Fenrir to prepare to hunt. Several seconds passed,with Ethan straining his senses. Then another howl split the afternoon air, only it seemed to grow more distant. The pack must have caught the scent of something but the only thing that caused that reaction was…SHIT! Ethan took off at a sprint,Fenrir trailing behind. A man, the pack was hunting some fool exploring the Outlands. Who was that fucking STUPID?!

  
Ethan began passing signs of battle, claw marks in trees and a few scorch marks. Apparently this person wasn’t completely hopeless. Still if they didn’t know what they were getting into...Ethan sped up his sprint. Finally the sounds of battle reached his ears. Ethan slowed, searching for the fight, catching a mass of fur in a clearing to the left. Marching forward, Ethan checked his tranq gun and began to raise it when a white blur flashed by his face so close and fast he felt a breeze. Turning slowly, Ethan saw a jagged shard of ice the size of his forearm embedded in a tree. FUCKK!? That would have passed 6 inches from his face. This person was prepared. Or at least could defend themselves. Turning back, than noted three of the wolves bleeding out on the ground, with only one left charging. It had no hope. Whoever this was, they had a mobile ward protecting them, some form of forest golem as aid, not to mention some VERY impressive battle magic. The last wolf fell, as well as the ward and golem. Ethan relaxed his muscles and prepared to step forward. Then he raised the gun and fired three shots.

  
The newcomer swung his gave to Ethan, a light on the end of his finger tips, clearly preparing that ice missle spell again. Ethan lowered the gun and slowly walked forward. “You should be more careful. The Alpha always attacks from behind.” The Newcomer snapped around, seeing a wolf about 7 inches taller and stronger than the others. It was on the ground twitching and spasming.

  
“I...suppose you are correct. Though i would have sensed him and dodged. My senses are augmented for that very reason.” Ethan’ eyes raised and he nodded.

  
“Most people aren’t prepared for the Outlands. Clearly you have a good grasp of the necessary skills.”

  
The newcomer raised an eyebrow, “What is the Outlands?” This caught Ethan by surprise. It wasn’t possible that this man didn’t know. It was a fact of life. This man...This man...Wait...This...Man? Finally, Ethan truly took in the newcomer. He was taller than Ethan by a few inches and just shorter than Vigash. The most striking thing was his skin. It was a lovely tan but Ethan could discern scales around his eyes and down the arms, which were w distinctive blue. Muscled but ridiculously ripped, and Ethan could discern a few scars on the arms. This was a warrior.

  
“What are you?” The man stiffened slightly but then shook his head.

  
“My name is Halen. I am a traveller. I wonder from world to world exploring, learning, seeing.”

  
Ethan stared long and hard. This was a man after his own heart. The stories this man could tell. Ethan holstered the gun and walked forward, gently warning Fenrir to stay hidden. “You handled those werewolves well. If they had caught you they would have either killed you, turned you, or fucked you blind.” Halen’s eyes widened a bit, but it wasn't just shock or fear Ethan saw. “Like that last one do you?” Halen blushed and tried to glare at Ethan.

  
“I do not need your judgement.”

  
Ethan cackled, “My only judgement is i would enjoy watching.” Halen blushed again and his eyes widened. “Of course you can do better than these wild dogs.” Ethan Whistled for Fenrir to approach. Halen’s arm began to come up, but Ethan caught the arm...the very well defined arm….the arm he wanted to pin and...Control Ethan! Ethan fought to regain control his minds and other anatomy. “That is my huntin dog, Fenrir.”

Halen nodded slowly as Fenrir came to rest beside Ethan. “Go ahead and pet him.” Halen slowly reached forward and scratched the side of Fenrir’s neck, as Ethan marched towards the downed Alpha. He drew his Scimitar and raised it up. “A pity i can't take you back. I wanted a new hunter.” Ethan brought the blade down, only to find it stopped by a glowing shield. Ethan glanced at the new man.

“You want a new hound?”

“Fenrir deserves a new bitch to play with.” Halen’s eyes unfocused for a moment before he shook his head slightly, clearing his mind. Then he picked up a rock about ⅔ the size of his hand, whispering and tracing patterns that began to glow. Halen placed it on the wolf’s chest. Fr a moment glowing gold chains wrapped up the wolf, before disappearing.

  
“He’s safe to transport now. Muzzled and restrained.”

  
“Well you are impressive. May i offer the hospitality of my home for your kindness?” Halen nodded, still absently petting Fenrir. Ethan grabbed ahold of the beast and tugged lightly to gage if he and Fenrir would have to work in tandem to move it. The body shifted easily, too easily. Turning to Halen, “Lightening or anti-gravity enchantment with those bindings?” Halen nodded. “Very nice” Halen’s face seemed incapable of picking a response to the praise, smirk or blush. Your whistle sharply, “Come carry your new toy Fenrir!” The wolf disappears from Halen’s side, hoisting the new wolf up as you talk absently, “Not quite as big as you were huh bud. Once you beat him in a fight he becomes a beta. Then i augment him like i did you. Sound good?” Fenrir growled low, a canine smirk twisting his muzzle. “You let me know if he’s too much weight. I can take a turn. As for you little drake,” Halen’s face did another multiple emotion twist, “It's a few hours to my homestead so i suppose you and i have time to get acquainted.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk back was extremely enlightening for everybody. Ethan learned many things about this strange man. First and foremost, he knew the location of portals that connected various realities, could even create them given time. An honest to Gods planeswalker! The greatest safe-zone scientists and Outland shamans had only theorized the possibility of these realities, and no one had any idea how to bridge that gap. According to Halen, the world he came from was like a way station, hundreds of portals existed there, allowing near limitless travel if you knew the way. His race was known as the Naga-Ra, words that even Ethan recognized. Naga was nearly universal as being associated with serpents. Ra was, according to pre-Outland texts some god of fire or some such.

  
Halen was above all, a mage. He enjoyed magic, and Halen and Ethan chewed up a good portion of the walk on debates about magical properties. It seemed as though Halen was very knowledgeable in magic that interested Ethan, who began plotting ways to pull that information from his house guest. Fenrir featured in many of these plots. But those thoughts were placed on the back burner, when several squirrels scampered through the trees, bending down a branch that whipped towards Halen. Before Ethan could move, Halen had bent at an impossible angle, and what Ethan had presumed to be a traveler's cloak sprang up into two beautiful wings. Ethen stood transfixed the wings were a wonder to behold. The top was clearly evolved for flight and battle, the scales and membrane thick and tough. A drak blue, almost black, probably to retain heat if the reptile trait of cold blooded applied. it was the Underside that was truly breathtaking. Small, almost delicate scales rippled with the membranes every movement. Ethan imagined they would feel like smooth leather. The blues shifted and seemed to shimmer with the light. The greatest artists in the world could not have created anything that so captured the image of the great rolling ocean. It was as though Ethan had glanced the ocean as a god. All the many colors and levels, light flashing sd twirling. Utterly magnificent. Ethan stretched out a hand, he had to touch it. Mere inches from the scales, Ethan was brought back to earth by a small but sharp intake of breath. His gaze snapped to Halen’s face, which seemed to display resigned acceptance, annoyance, and sadness. Ethan snatched his hand away as though burned.

  
“I-I apologize. That was inappropriate of me. I should have asked.”

  
Halen took a deep breath, “Wings are a very rare trait to my kind. People were constantly touching them when i was a child. It never seemed to stop.” Halen took another breath and scrutinized Ethan. If you want to touch them….i will allow it. You at least took my opinion on it into account.”

  
“Are you certain? I would like to touch but not if it upsets you.” Halen’s only response was to open one wing half-way. Ethan stretched out a hand, stopping mere inches from the scales. He turned and look directly into Halen’s eyes. “They are very beautiful. May i touch them?” Some of the tension dropped from Halen’s Shoulders and he smiled, opening the wing a little wider. Ethan started at the top most joint, slowly running two fingers down over those beautiful, shimmering scales. He could feel the end of one scale and the beginning of the next, like he could feel the ridges of his own finger print, Subtle but noticeable. “Exquisite,” Ethan mutters, causing Halen to blush again. Ethan ran a finger up the bony ridge that held the membrane, all the way to the top where the...claw? Spike?...crowned the wing. Ethan suddenly withdrew his finger, sucking on the tip.  
“Sorry, they are sharp.” Halen said. Ethan nodded before removing his thumb and muttering an incantation. Halen’s eyebrow went up. “Healing magic?”

  
“Yea. I’m not great at it but it's a good skill to have.”

  
Halen nodded, “agreed. I only have one spell and it does about that. Perhaps you could teach me?” Ethan chuckled and opened his mouth to respond when Fenrir pushed his muzzle into the small of Halen’s back, sniffing. Ethan Chuckles, “It seems Fenrir has taken a liking to you.” Halen again blushes. “Down boy,” Ethan called then pulled Halen closer, “that’s for later.”

  
Halen made a sound of shock and pulled away. Ethan raised an eyebrow then nodded. “Too strong?”

  
Halen looked at him a moment then composed himself. “No. I’m just not...use to people being that open.” Halen smiled softly. “Perhaps we could continue this discussion back at your home.” Ethan nodded.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
About an hour and a half later, Halen, who walked just a pace behind Ethan, suddenly sped up. Ethan surmised that the Naga-Ra could sense the wards over the area of his home. Halen broke through the trees first and he smiled at the view. A multi-story home lay near the center of a clearing that could have fit Five football fields. A large barn sat off to the right with a smaller building several yards away and a large garden and greenhouse took up another sector. “Welcome to my home,” Ethan said.  
“It’s lovely.”

  
“Thank you. Alright let's put my new hound in the kennel.” Ethan moved towards the small building near the barn. Halen followed, several sets of barks rising into the air. Once they were closer, Halen could sense a field around the kennel, keeping the dogs in. the crossed over and Ethan was mauled, playfully, by the very decent sized hounds. This continued for a time, amidst growling at the new wolf until Fenrir let out a growl. It wasn’t loud, it wasn't sharp, it was low and quiet. The hounds calmed down immediately, sitting at attention. Ethan picked up the new werewolf and pulled him into the large kennel muttering, Better put you in the secure cell.” He disappeared into the structure for a minute while Halen continued petting Fenrir. He reappeared a few minutes later after some screeching metal. “Can you remove those spells remotely?”  
Halen paused for a few moments, the took a few steps closer to the kennel. He closed his eyes for a moment, brow furrowed before turning back. “Done but--” A thunderous crash from within. Halen swung around, fingers alight with magic. Ethan did not react. “And that is why i asked.” Halen dropped his arm huffing. Ethan chuckled, “Good reflexes. Quite the fighter aren't you. Come on into the house”

  
Halen followed behind, forgetting about the wolves and hounds. The house was a beautiful two story home, painted a soft beige with wood accents. The door was a pleasant and light green. Ethan grabbed the knob and Halen felt a light flash of magic. Wards Halen concluded. The door swung open and they both stepped in, the sounds of laughter and foot fall filled the air. A small green child flew down the hall, though he threw on the breaks when he saw Ethan.  
“Welcome home Master,” The child intoned, clearly something he said often. Ethan merely rolled his eyes.

  
“Thank you Rogan. You know you don’t have to be quite so proper. Though i suppose your father disagrees.” Ethan rolled his eyes playfully and smiled. “Go on, run off and warn him I’m home like i know you will. Scamper on little warrior.” the child smiled slightly at the moniker then ran off.

  
“Master?” Halen questioned. Ethan looked at Halen for a moment.

  
“In orc culture, Rogan and his father Vigash are orcs, but in orc culture, to be defeated in battle means to have lost your right to freedom. They believe in their superiority as a race, intellectually and physically. Power is very important to them, it determines their place in society. When I defeated Vigash in battle several years ago, by his society’s rules, he lost all standing and was meant to become my slave. And he did. But not before returning to his tribe and getting Rogan. The tribe would have seen Rogan as weak by blood and he would have been raised as a slave in their society. Given the fact that vigash was respected and once saved the Chieftain’s son, the disgrace would have been terrible na Rogan’s life would have been hard. I assume Vigash thought he would have a better life with me here. So he collected Rogan and came back. He has been my slave since.”  
“And that’s accepted?” Halen’s voice was only slightly accusatory.

  
“If he went back to his tribe he would be killed, most likely, and his son a slave. If he just ran he would he considered a coward, a traitor, and a disgrace. Staying with me is his best option in his mind. And i certainly try and give him some worth. I don’t just keep him here as a toy to use. Hell, he asked my permission to retrieve his son! Gods know the tyke grew on me. I will admit i enjoy dominating him in bed, but outside of the bedroom he is my subordinate.”

  
“Do you listen to what he says?”

  
Ethan snorted, “When he says anything. Even years after he’s still wary about speaking up. But we have had a few moments where he spoke his mind. First time, i had to order him to speak it. He had some good advice, made the hunt a lot easier.”

  
Halen considered for a moment, “I suppose nothing i say will change his mind, your mind, or the situation?”

  
Ethan nodded, “Before maybe, but we have settled, Rogan has grown up here. I doubt it will change.”

  
“Fine. I disagree with this but i realize it's a cultural difference. I’ll try not to make trouble.”

  
Ethan nodded as the made their way deeper into the house. Finally, the turned a corner and entered into a spacious living room done in several shades of green. Connected was a large kitchen where a large pot stood, steam pouring out. What truly caught Halen’s attention however, we the creature in front of the pot. He, because it was clearly a he, was shirtless and stood a few inches taller than Halen himself with dark green skin covered in black tattoos and scars. Piercing brown eyes and dark black hair completed the look. Halen took in the ripped physique of his creature, certain that in a battle of pure brawn he would be bested. Of interest were the black tattoos which, Halen noted, were actually eldritch symbols. Relatively crude and simplistic, but they would work for driving more basic magic. This had to be Vigash, and it was only the previous discussion that kept his pants from tightening past moderately uncomfortable. By the Great Dragon was everything in the world delicious to look at?!

  
“Welcome home Master,” Vigash said. Ethan snorted.

  
“I know Vigash. I wasn’t suppose to be home for another three days. I apologize for breaking up the father son week of fun and training. But i ran into our guest in the forest.” Vigash looked over said guest, carefully controlled surprise widening his eyes as he took in short horns curling backwards from behind the ear. Vigash’s back straightened further when he realized the wings were a thing.

  
“I…” Vigash swallowed his shock, “Welcome to my Master’s home.”

  
Halen nodded with a ,”Thank you Vigash” coming to the realization that perhaps not all the blame for the arrangement could be placed on Ethan. Vigash seemed determined to place himself in his current role.

  
Ethan broke the slight tension, “Shall i grab something from the freezer then, for Halen and myself?”

  
Vigash immediately shut that down, “there is no need Master, I was reheating the stew from before you left. There is plenty.”

  
Ethan huffed a laugh, “Ah sweet lamb stew. Let me grab some bread and what not. I can throw together some grilled ham and cheese. Gods and Ancestors knows that will brighten Mine and Rogan’s day.”

  
“Master I can handle-” Ethan held up one finger. Vigash instantly went silent.

  
“Vi, we have had this discussion multiple times. WE disagree somewhat. That will not change. Are we really going to have it in front of guests.”

  
Ethan’s face grew seriosus as he carded his finger into Vigash’s hair and pulled back slowly until they were looking at each other. “You lower yourself to much. I consider you to have worth and i bested you.” Ethan let that sink in for a moment. Then his smile reappeared as he let go of Vigash. “Now how long till that stews warm?”

  
Halen stood to the side of the room, observing the interaction. He was surprised and confused by the dynamic but decided to let it go. The cooking continued with Ethan talking and Vigash giving short grunts or ‘Yes Master’ responses. At some point, Rogan came dashing back into the living room and Halen took a few unconscious steps back.  
This action was only caught by Vigash, who said nothing, but grimaced. Finally, the stew and sandwiches were done. The four finally sat down, Halen leaning away from Rogan minutely. The meal was delicious, lamb being something Halen didn’t get very often. Once everything was finished up, Rogan placed his dish in the sink, rinsed it, then ran out. Thirty seconds later, Rogan ran back the other direction with a wooden sword. The door opens, closes, then silence. About a minute passed. “Vi...I know that face. What’s wrong,” Ethan asked.

  
Vigash took a moment, then turned to Halen. “Do you have a problem with my son.” It was clear that Vi was trying to remain respectful but only partially succeeded. Halen winced slightly.

  
“Thought i had more control.” Halen sighed, “Rogan is not the problem. I’m just...not could with children. I know how badly you can ruin a child. And i have this stupid fear of doing just that. He’s fine. I’m just uncomfortable.”

  
Vigash pinned Halen with his gaze for a moment before looking down. “You will find orcs, even disgraced ones, made of some stern stuff.” Halen simple chuckled softly.  
Ethan shook his head at their antics. “Anyone for dessert? I think we have some of that strawberry cheesecake left. Unless you spoiled Rogan while i was gone.” Ethan mock punched Vi’s shoulder.

  
“Nonsense Master, That was for your return home. Besides i believe your guest would enjoy some.” Halen realized had had licked his lips at the mention of cheesecake. Ethan only chuckled, pulling the cake from the fridge along with a bowl of strawberry puree.

  
The adults passed the next hour savoring the cake, drowning it in strawberry sauce. At one point Halen asked if anyone should be watching Rogan. Ethan and Vigash simple glanced at each other before Ethan commented that Rogan was practicing his sword forms.

  
“Isn’t he a little young?”

  
Ethan shook his head, “It’s just playing to him. Vi here corrects the forms every so often but it’s fun. The get up and go running a little. Kids are active.” Ethan smiled, “But that's not the question you should be asking.”

  
“And what question should i be asking?”

  
“The question you should be asking is, ‘what are Vi and I going to do to you tonight.” Halen’s face burst into red flames, or close enough as he started sputtering. Ethan’s smile turned a bit predatory. “Let’s be honest, you have been passing glances at me the entire walk here. And let's get really honest, Every time Vi here shifted his weight you glanced. You were good at covering it but i noticed. And i remember that look when we talked after the fight.”

  
Vigash was staring him down. Halen ran his fingers through his hair. “Your...your point?”

  
“My point, little drake, is that i would like to take you to my bed and wreck you. And i don't think Vi here would mind helping out a bit. You can say no. you more then welcome to our hospitality until you leave. But i would love to offer you everything my home has to offer.” Halen felt himself warm at the pet name, and decided to give it some serious consideration. Great dragon he wanted to taste that orc. And Ethan had to have a grasp of his own power to survive in this world. “...Rogan…”

  
“My room is silenced.” Halen considered. He really considered. “What would you do with me?”

  
Ethan smiled, he had him. “Well, we can be gentle if that's what you want. But given your face i'm guessing not. For now we be a little rough, hold you down,” Ethan payed very close attention to how Halen reacted to each suggestion, “Maybe tie you down. How does any or all of that sound?”

  
Halen sighed and threw up his hands, “Fuck it. I planned to stay for a few weeks getting to know this realm. Think you can keep me entertained for that long?” Ethan glanced at Vigash who gave a smirk filled with teeth.

  
“We can take that challenge.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Ethan tore through the loose robe Halen had changed into as he kissed him passionately. It had some lovely patterns, though not as pretty as those wings so Ethan didn’t much care.

  
Ethan was very pleased to discover long lines of scales across Halen’s shoulders. Ethan couldn’t resist tracing them slowly. Suddenly Halen gasped. Glancing down, Ethan slowly ran his finger down the line between flesh and scale. Halen moaned, squiming and writhing beneath Ethan. “Does the little drake like having his scales stroked? Does he think he cold cum from that.” Ethan nibbled down this little dragon’s throat before coming to an idea.He clasped a hand over Halen’s mouth and licked along the ridge of flesh/scales from the shoulder to neck.

  
Halen screamed, bucking his hips upward, desperate for friction. “Fucking perfect” Ethan whispered grinding down on Halen while he dragged his teeth along that ridge. Halen began weeping at the stimulation. Ethan drew back a bit, “too much?”

  
Halen panted, “No-No one's ever that.”

  
Ethan smiled, “then we are going to make this a regular thing. Clearly no one has taken care of you properly.” Then he stood. Halen gasped reaching for him. “No no.” Ethan pulled out a chest and popped it open. He pulled out several straps of leather. “Do you trust me?”

  
Halen nodded, unable to form words. Ethan leaned over the bed, gently tying one around Halen’s eyes. Then they went around his wrists. “The leather is soft,” a finger stroking down his chest, “so it shouldn’t rub. I need you to understand, “ a thumb at the base of his throat trailing up over his Adam’s apple, “That if you say stop, we stop. You say what you need, i do my best to give it. Ok?”

  
“Ok”

  
Ethan climbed back over Halen and placed his hands on his chest. Slowly he stroked them down, grinding his ass into Halen’s considerable girth. “Gods i want you. I want to be inside you.”

  
“Yes. great Dragon Yes.”

  
Ethan leaned down and whispered, “Vi is going to Rogan to bed. Then he joins us. I plan to have fucked you at least once.”

  
“Then why are you playing around?” Ethan smiled, all teeth and kissed Halen deeply. Then he stood and pulled of Halen’s hakama pants. There, before him was a dark green jock, straining to contain an impressive erection. Ethan leanend down and began to map the crevassess of Halen’s chest. Ethan could task the sweat and musk as he moved to the left and lavished attention of the nipple. The other he rolled between his fingers, twisting just past the pain pleasure threshold. Halen moaned, twisting and tugging on his bonds, feet curling. Once both nipples were abused enough for Ethan’s liking he moved down, licking and mapping the abs, which Ethan found impressive. A solid core of muscle that Ethan enjoyed turning red and with bite marks.

  
Finally, ti was time to unwrap his new toy. Pulling the jock off Ethan absently muttered, “One day, I’m going to fuck you using this as a hand hold.” Halen just moaned. Ethan knelt down and ran his tongue from base to tip, then circled the head with the tip of his tongue. Pre flowed outward and Ethan sucked it up like it was a treat. Surprisingly, it tasted slightly spicy. Delicious. Ethan took three inches into his mouth and began humming. He suppressed a smirk as Halen groaned, which intensified as Ethan swallowed another inch. Inch by inch Ethan took in Halen’s prick until he had seven inches down his throat and four working in his hand. He licked and sucked, abusing Halen meat with a passion. His other hand came up, fondling then twisting Halen’s sac. MAssaging it as he felt it begin to draw up. Then, Ethan got impatient. He released Halen’s sac and dug his fingers into the ridge on Halen’s leg.

  
Halen screamed Ethan’s name and flooded his mouth with cum. Ethan greedily drank down every drop, returning to massaging Halen’s sac to drag every ounce of seed from his drake. When he pulled off, Ethan took several deep breaths before gently stroking the spot he had abused. “You ok beautiful?”

  
“Fuck….you didn't even get inside me and….Fuck!” Halen panted

  
A little lube and we can fix that.” Ethan smirked and stood, pulling open a desk drawer.

  
“Not necessary.”

  
Ethan shook his head even though Halen couldn’t see. “I’m not risking you tearing or-”

  
“No i mean it’s literally not necessary. A ritual i...I’m self-lubricating.”

  
Ethan’s pupils blew wide, “Tell me your not fucking with me.”

  
“I am fucking with you. But I’m not lying.” At Halen’s reply, Ethan dashed back over and slid a hand beneath him. There he found copious amounts a slick.

  
“Fuck! Fucking Fuck! Yes.” Ethan found Halen’s hole and pressed a finger in, finding little resistance. Ethan immediately sank to the last knuckle and began thrusting in and out. He quickly upgraded to two fingers, then three which finally brought the feeling of stretching to Halen. “Like that little drake? It seems stretching and wrecking you will take more work then i thought. I can’t wait to find out how far you can go you slutty little drake.” Halen shuddered at the speech.

  
“Just...FUCK! Inside me please!”

  
“As my little dragon wishes.” Ethan removed his fingers and grabbed the back of Halen’s knees. Hoisting him up, Ethan placed the tip of his 10 inch prick at the entrance. “You ready?”

  
“Please.” Ethan smiled and sheathed himself in Halen, who gave several choked off noises. Ethan slowed for a moment at about 7 inches but Halen began fighting his bonds so Ethan just pushed on, to the hilt. Given how well Halen was taking this Ethan decided not to wait. He pulled back till he was half an inch the thrust back in. Halen began crying out but Ethan still set a punishing pace, plundering the little drake’s every corner. He wanted to leave a mark on this magnificent creature that he would never forget. Ethan found the little drake’s prostate and began doing his best to bruise it. He didn’t want Halen to leave this bed for his entire stay. Ethan released Halen’s legs, which immediately wrapped around him.

  
At that moment, Vigash entered the room, only the latch of the closing door making an audible click. Halen turned his head, Ethan still fucking him like a pile-driver. Ethan took the opportunity to lean down and bite into the ridge there. Halen screamed, Cumming across his front, his inner muscles clamping down on Ethan who fucked into the heat and pressure until he came. Seven spurts of hot, fresh cum filled Halen, who writhed.

  
After panting for a few moments, Ethan turned to the orc, “Perfect timing Vi. Come here.” Vigash stalked over to his master, who threw and arm over him and began stroking his rock hard, 12 inch monster, causing him to groan softly.

  
“Now Halen. You still good?”

  
“...Yea” Gods he sounded fucked

.  
“You wanna help take care of Vi here?”

  
“Fuck yea.”

  
Ethen purred, “Vi, need a moment to compose myself. Do me a favor and test out that pretty mouth for me?” Vi leaned in and nuzzled the side of Ethan’s face growling before slipping around to the other side of the bed.

  
Vi placed a hand on Halen’s chest and slowly dragged it up before wrapping it around his throat, gently. “Open.” Vigash snarled. Halen tilted his head back and opened his mouth, tongue out. Vigash shifted his grip, placing his hands on either side of Halen’s head. He placed the tip of his cock on Halen’s tongue and slowly lowered it in. Halen swallowed several times, and shocked both of them by taking all twelve inches. Vigash paused for moment, before drawing back and then pressing forward.His pace quickened rapidly till his hips were a blur.

  
Blind and immobile, Halen could feel the heavy balls smack into him with each thrust. The smell of smoke and sweat filled his nose. He tried to work his tongue, tried to make a sound but he couldn’t keep up. Vigash was face fucking him, using him as he please. A mountain of flesh and raw animal violence was using his throat. And he never wanted it to stop. Vigash’s technique was exquisite, leaving Halen a chance to catch a breath every so often. Soon, Ethan began fucking into his hole again. Spit-roasting, the word filtered through Halen’s head for a moment before Ethan dug into another ridge, causing Halen’s mind to blank as he cried out. The vibration caused Vigash to lose rhythm for a moment, snarling.

  
Just when Halen thought they would drown both his holes in baby batter, he heard Ethan say, “Vigash. Stop.” Both stilled, Vigash giving a half snarl half whimper. Suddenly, Ethan pulled out. “I want to see you finish here.” Vigash removed his prick from Halen’s gaping mouth and moved around the bed. He placed his cock at Halen’s twitching entrance.

  
He heard Ethan say, “Break him”

  
Then Vigash hilted himself like Ethan had. Of course, Vigash had a lot of girth on Ethan, causing Halen to stretch. Vigash assaulted his innard, seemingly intent on rearranging him from the inside out. At least three inches of flesh rolled over his prostate with each thrust. Halen could feel tears trailing down past the blind fold. He cried out and begged, begged for more, for mercy, for it to never end. Halen caught snatches of Vigash’s snarled words. Phrased like “dragon slut,” “so warm,” and “fellow slave,” pushed Halen closer and closer to the edge. Finally, Vigash snapped his hips forward, his balls pressed against Halen’s taint as Vigash roared. Halen could feel cum blasting against his sweet spot like it was poured from a firehouse and with a wet cry, clamped down, cumming for the second time.

  
Halen distantly heard Ethan speaking, and felt himself being rearranged. He was turned, so he and Vigash were laying on the bed, Vigash holding them back to chest. He felt a soft hand trail his chest to his stomach.

  
“Can you take more?” Ethan, he thought. A small whimper escaped him and he shifted around Vigash’s tree trunk. He felt fingers pressing at his hole, opening it wider. Finally he knew what was going to happen. Weak sobs escaped him. He wanted it but he wasn't sure he could take it. Then the head of Ethan’s prick was at his entrance, pushing forward relentlessly. Ethan pressed his chest to Halen’s who squirmed and mewled, hands grasping for purchase. When Ethan was fully seated, all Hale could feel was the endless feeling of FULL! He distantly heard someone saying ‘please,’ it might have been him.

  
Ethan began thrusting, long slow pulls, his abs brushing against Halen’s over sensitive glands. Halen’s clawed at the arms, his hypersensitive skin blowing his mind white. Pull after pull, Ethan took, rubbing his and Vigash’s cocks together in the warm wet hollow of Halen’s ruined ass. Vigash was panting, and so was Ethan. Finally, Vigash Bit down on a ridge. A choked gasp escaped Halen as he came, weak spurts adding to the mess. His muscles clamped down and Vigash groaned as Ethan choked on a sob, both filling Halen again, copious amounts spilling out onto the sheets and their legs. After a second of panting, both noticed that Halen’s final orgasm had knocked him out cold. Ethan smirked weakly, then slumped into the pillow, Vigash following soon after.

  
They could clean up in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan woke when he felt the bed shift suddenly. He mumbled softly into the warm body he was leaning on. It was delightfully warm and scaly…. Scaly? Ethan slowly lifted his head, blinking sleep from his eyes. He found he was laying on the shoulder of a large man. Then the day came rushing back. Right, this was Halen, the part dragon planes walker. Gods just saying that made him a little hard. He could feel his prick growing and he seriously considered slipping into Halen’s hole for a good morning fuck. But, Halen had never consented to that.  
Glancing around, Ethan noticed Vigash was missing. A moment later, the shower kicked on. Ethan rolled his eyes fondly. Vigash had fallen in love with the shower when he discovered it. The tribal orcs just bathed in the rivers of the world. When Vigash first used the shower, hot water and massaging pulses, he fell in love. He stepped out of it like he had found Nirvana. When Ethan told him he was welcome to it at least once every two days...memories to be savored.  
Ethan shifted and realized why Vigash had gone to wash up. His legs and crotch were tacky from the results of last night fun. It had clearly ruined the sheets. Not just stains, which were huge, but also several slashes. Well Halen’s arms had been flailing there at the end. Slowly, Ethan raised himself upon his elbows and gently shook the little drake.  
“Halen…. Halen…. Wake up little drake.”  
“Hmmm…. Ung aw…. haaaaa” Halen mumbled and yawned, slowly waking.  
“Good morning beautiful. How are you?”  
Halen yawned again and stretched, “Oh great dragon. Everything lower than my chest is sore.” Ethan asked if he needed some painkillers. “No, I just feel fucked out. It was amazing.” He looked Ethan in the eyes, “Thank you.” Then he kissed him.  
Ethan smiled, “It was absolutely my pleasure. How about we get cleaned up once Vi is done. You can thank him for last night too.”  
Halen smiled, a little shy, “Oh I intend to thank him, and you, extensively.”  
Ethan chuckled softly, “You are a treat, little dragon.” Ethan leaned down and kissed him. “If you do, I’m going to need a new set of sheets.” Ethan lifted up a tattered piece of cloth.  
“Oh, sweet dragon. I am so sorry!”  
Ethan laughed, “Just promise me, you will clip those a bit.” Halen nodded. Ethan stood and helped Halen up. Then the bathroom door opened, Vigash stepping out is a small cloud of steam. Halen smiled and skipped forward, wrapping his arms around Vigash’s neck, and kissing him soundly on the mouth. When it was done, Vigash blinked.  
“And what was that for?”  
“For a wonderful night Vigash.”  
Vigash blinked again, “Has Ethan explained how I…”  
“Yep.”  
Vigash blinked...again. “I am still working to understand others view...but I suppose is should say...You are welcome.”  
Halen smiled, “It was also a promise that we would do it again.”  
Vigash needed to stop blinking. “I... I would like that.” Vigash smiled, then leaned forward and kissed Halen. Ethan’s eyes went up. That was rather rare. Then again, Halen was probably the most powerful man to walk on this farm. And Vigash, he valued strength  
“Break it up boys,” The two let go. “Just remember Halen,” Ethan wrapped his arms around Vigash, “Mine.” Vigash seemed to glow at that, ducking his head. “Now, I believe Halen and I were going to clean up. Vi, are you planning to wake Rogan?”  
“Yes, Master. I can start breakfast immediately after.”  
Ethan smiled, “It’s more like lunch at this hour. Gods, I would have died of poor health without this orc.” Vigash again blushed and hurried off. “That was very sweet of you. He like you.”  
“Really?”  
“Oh yea,” Ethan nodded, “He doesn't return affection. I’m the only one. Though to be fair, you are the strongest man to ever visit the farm. Just be nice to Rogan and you’ll be fine. Now,” Ethan grabbed Halen’s shoulders, “We have a shower to take.”  
Ethan pulled Halen into the bath and they stepped under the hot spray. Pulling Halen close, Ethan gave him a searing kiss. Halen returned it smiling. slowly Ethan ran his hands down Halen’s shoulders. Suddenly, something under his hand shifted. Lifting his hand, Ethan pulled away from the kiss. “Um...Halen…” In his palm were three scales. Halen turned his head, then snorted.  
“Sorry, I shed scales like most people shed hair.”  
“So, you’re ok?”  
“Well you’re not kissing me….”  
Ethan smiled, flicked his palm to remove the scales, and returned to tasting his little dragon. Soon they graduated to necking, Ethan running feather light touches down those ridges he had so abused last night. Halen moaned, grinding into Ethan and nibbling. Ethan ground his leg into the erection he felt, forcing his legs apart. Slowly, Ethan sank to his knees, pressing kisses into random spots of the drake’s skin. Finally, he placed a kiss on the head of Halen’s prick, pulling a gasp out of Halen. He slowly swallowed down the long piece of meat, working the last few inches. Unlike last night, Ethan took his time to savor the flavor, pulling a few pleas for mercy from Halen. Slowly, Ethan brought a hand up between Halen’s legs, an orb of water magic in his hand. Pressing two fingers into the warm wet heat, Ethan fingered the little drake. As the muscles fluttered, Ethan had the water flow up and into Halen. Slowly the water shifts and rubs Halen’s silky inner walls, cleaning and stimulating.   
Finally, Halen pushed his back into the wall to steady himself as he painted Ethan’s mouth white. He swallowed, and stood “Delicious as always.” Halen snorted softly. “Now, let’s clean your outsides.” Halen blushed, cum stained water still dribbling from his hole. Eventually, Halen said he would take a while because he needed to clean his scales, body and wings. Ethan asked if he needed help. Halen shook his head.  
“Wings take time, and are delicate…. but if this keeps up…. maybe next time?”  
“I would like that.” Ethan kissed Halen again, and stepped out toweling off. He walked out, tossing his hair and moved towards his dresser, pulling out a nice tank top and shorts. He stretched and twisted, working out the last of the kinks and headed into the kitchen. There was Vigash, flipping pancakes, to his right were several fry pans held eggs, bacon, sausage, and a boiling pot to make oatmeal. To his left, was a smiling Rogan, mixing a bowl of batter for the pancakes. Ethan smiled, Vigash always went all out when there were guests, and Rogan loved acting like his dad. “And how are my two handsome men?” Rogan and Vigash looked up.  
“Good morning Master,” Vigash greeted, “Breakfast is almost ready.” Ethan smiled and Vigash looked down at Rogan. Rogan stood up straight on the chair he was using to reach the counter and intoned, “Good Morning, Master.”  
“Good Morning, Rogan” Ethan said as Vigash gave his son a proud look. The glanced at Ethan again.  
“Will Mr. Halen be joining us?”  
Ethan nodded, “Halen’s scales require time to clean properly. They apparently regrow and fall out like hair so he’s going to take a bit. While we wait I thought we might discuss our plans for today. What did you have planned for today since I wasn’t supposed to be here?”  
Vigash considered, “I have finished most of tasks I had planned to around the farm. I had considered milking the cows, but it's not necessary just yet. Did you have any plans?”  
“I had considered going on a little jaunt to our old stomping ground. We still don’t know the full range of Halen’s abilities. I know he’s good with magic, and I want to pick his brain. I figure a friendly spar would be a good start. You and I can see what he is made of.”  
Vigash nodded turning to Rogan, “Are you going to be ok here?”  
Rogan considered before looking at Ethan, “Master, is it alright if I accompany you?” Ethan considered for a moment, glancing at Vigash who shrugged. Then he nodded. Rogan pumped his fist, “Thank you Master!” Ethan chuckled as Vigash began setting the table. Four places in all and Ethan noted that Vigash had set Rogan and Halen across from each other at the table. Furthest distance but forced to look at him. Well, Ethan couldn’t blame Vigash for testing Halen. When it came to Rogan, Vigash pulled no punches, except maybe with him. And even then, there was a low bar. Vigash had already picked up most of the food and dished it out on the table. Ethan had just turned to check on Halen when he came out the door in something that looked out of Arabian nights. Loose fitting, dark blue pants covered him from waist down, Ethan thought they were called hakama. The top half of Halen consisted of abs shown off and accentuated by a blue shirt with a large rip up each side. Several tattoos adorned Halen’s arms, done in precise detail. Some of the symbols Ethan recognized, others were simply beyond him. This only proved how badly he needed to pick Halen’s brain.  
The four sat down, and Halen seemed to take a liking to the eggs and sausage. Clearly dragons, were carnivores. “This is fantastic,” Halen exclaimed, “Did you make all this?” Vigash nodded.  
“Rogan helped out too,” Ethan chimed in. Halen, looked at Rogan, nervousness in his eyes before he steeled himself and held out his fist.  
“Very nice little man.” Rogan gave him a knuckle touch and then pulled it back spreading his fingers. Halen cocked his head to the side. “I haven’t had anyone do that.”  
“That’s blowing it up. It adds awesomeness.” Rogan spoke in that self-assured voice only children could use. Ethan fought to keep from laughing, since he had taught Rogan that. Vigash appeared torn between exasperation and laughter. He disapproved of the action but Halen’s face was priceless.  
“I... will have to remember that. Thanks for teaching me.” Rogan smiled.  
Ethan decided to save Halen while he was on doing well. “So, Halen, we were planning to head out to a nearby clearing and do some sparring. Would you care to join us?  
“I’m more of a diplomat but I should probably keep my skills sharp. I would love to.” The finished breakfast, with Ethan causing the water in the sink to start washing submerged dishes while Vigash packed away the leftover pancakes. Halen had devoured the meats.  
Once Everyone had changed into their battle gear they set out. Halen had already seen Ethan’s common adventure gear but he and Vigash got the first look at each other. Vigash was pleased to see that Halen had on appropriate clothing for a battlemage. It was similar to the shaman’s wear but had more metal incorporated. Then again, Halen traveled alone, not with a melee style guardian. As of Halen, he took one look at Vigash and was assaulted by images of his capture by a tribe of warriors and passed around as some hunting spoil. He fought to control his face and remain calm.  
The old stomping ground was a short five-minute march out to the west, though Rogan had to jog to keep pace. So he took his practice sword and ran, just past, then just behind the group, trying to keep active, while talking about all the cool fighting Halen was gonna see from his Dad and Master Ethan. Ethan, let that go on for about 4 minutes before saying, “Rogan, do you think it's fair to tell Halen all our battle secrets?” Rogan blushed and apologized. Ethan just smiled and ruffled his hair.  
Once the trees opened, they stood in a large clearing, about a third of a football field. Halen noted some basic wards on the area. “Are we sure the wards are enough?” Ethan nodded and explained that most of the creatures in this area knew of him. The wards were a marker saying he used the space. Slowly, Ethan drew his scimitar and Vigash brought forth his longsword. Rogan skipped off to the side with his practice sword. Halen slowly unstrapped his spear, which had the ability to channel magical energy. Each of them was so similar but vastly different. Halen relied more on his vast magical knowledge, using the spear as a baton to direct magic or a range maker, keeping it between him and his enemy. Vigash was clearly more a physical fighter. He could use magic but it was basic, maybe even inelegant. He was a fireball and then a blunt battle ax. Ethan sat in the middle, with magic and sword, both mean to be swift and precise. If Ethan had enough magical knowledge he could counter or at least seriously foul up most magic Halen could put out. His speed could counter Vigash if he could move. Or Halen or Vigash could drag the others into his sphere of mastery.  
“So, who goes first?” Ethan asked. “Vi and I have sparred many times over the years. We can go and give you an idea how we do things or…” he trailed off. Halen considered for a moment. Then he nodded  
“Vigash, would you give me a friendly bout?” The orc nodded and took a few steps back towards the edge of the clearing, before sliding into his stance.  
“Then I’m gonna help Rogan with his forms.” Ethan said stepping to the side as Halen dropped into his own stance.  
“Ready?” Ethan raised his voice. “Set!......SPAR!” Ethan jumped back and marched towards Rogan. Halen and Vigash stood for several seconds, sizing each other up. They each shuffled a step or two in one direction careful to keep their distance. Slowly, Vigash pulled one of his throwing knives out and flicked it at Halen. Halen, twitched his fingers and a rune glowed in the air. The knife slammed into the invisible shield with a ping and flipped over and over, landing on the ground. Well that eliminated ranged combat. He hadn’t brought the bow and the knives were rendered all but useless. Next, Vigash pulled the same move, but this time with a small fire ball of fire, about the size of two marbles. The fireball flew between them and slammed into the same shield. It exploded around the shield and seemed to linger for a moment. It was possible magic was more effective here but...it looked like melee was needed.  
So... Halen stiffened as Vigash suddenly rushed forward, sword raised for an upper left to lower right slash. Halen had expected a war cry, but the total silence was eerie to observe. Once in range, Halen took a quick step to the left and thrust the spear forward towards the open right side. Vigash, managed to dodge in time so Halen reversed, swinging the spear so the long pole swung towards Vigash’s head. Another step back, another dodge. Halen released his left hand from the pole and threw a gentle ice ball into Vigash.  
Finally, a hit. The ice ball slammed into Vi’s shoulder, bursting outward and coating the armor in a thin layer of frost. In metal armor, this would cause the pieces to fuse together. Warriors would be forced to pause and break them apart. But Vi’s leather and fur was hardly affected. It was only a small limitation to his mobility and rapidly thawing. The itch it caused on his skin was the greatest problem. As Vigash was taking inventory of all this, Halen had hop, skipped, and jumped back to put more space between them.  
This time, Vigash threw another knife. It was stopped by the same shield but Vigash came right behind it, swinging. The knife pinged of the shield again, and a moment later, Vigash’s sword cleaved said shield in two. Clearly it had been made specifically for smaller projectiles. The shield shattered with a sound like cracked and falling crystal, the longsword continuing on unabated. Breaking the shield had cost Vi some strength in the swing but the strike fell true. Thankfully, Vi had twisted his hand so Halen was struck with the flat of the blade., being sent ass over tea kettle. He managed to loosen his wings, using the air friction to slow himself and regain balance.  
With a small snarl, the gem in the head of the spear burned a bright orange and several fireballs the size of softballs, launched towards Vigash’s position. From a glance Vigash came to a simple conclusion, either Halen was a TERRIBLE shot, or he had left gaps because this was a spar. He clearly had very good control of his emotions. Vigash, sidestepped the first fire ball and ducked under the second. The third, he tried to take control of and hurl back, but it merely popped like a soap bubble. The fourth went wide and the fifth, sixth, and seventh exploded at his feet, forcing him back. Then Halen opened up with several icicle spears as the jewel dimmed to a dark blue. Like the fireballs they were spaced poorly for an assault. However, Vigash realized that was not the intent. Each ice spear stuck in the ground, impeding him from getting to his opponent without a lot of footwork. Vi quickly summoned more of those marble sized fireballs, launching them at the spears. The intense cold and head reacted poorly, causing the ice to shatter.  
But Vigash had no hope of keeping the fire going. He charged at Halen, hoping for one good strike to end the spar. Tip forward, Vigash thrust his sword forward, directly at Halen’s chest. Leaning back at an uncomfortable angle, Halen dodged, shifting his leg to allow Vigash to charge past. As he felt the wind, Halen snapped his pole around, the blunt end smashing into the side of Vigash’s knee. In most fights that would have toppled the enemy, but Vigash was made of sterner stuff. He merely stumbled, being forced to one knee. It was enough. A Blast of dark blue magic and Vigash’s leg was encased in ice, trapped to the ground.  
In a panic Vigash brought the pommel of his sword down on the ice, causing it to break. He swung around and began to rise, only to heel the unnaturally hot metal if the spear’s tip against his breast. There was Halen’s spear, digging into his chest just deep enough to draw blood. Floating just above Halen’s hand was a jagged ice spear, ready to launch at the first move. Even if Vigash could disarm Halen, he would be dead before he rose.  
“Yield.” Halen’s voice was more frigid than the ice he held in his hand. Slowly, Vigash nodded and opened his hand, allowing the longsword to fall. The spear was removed and the icicle spear broke into motes of light. “Don’t drop your weapon. Do you want it damaged? Or did you want me to take care of it?” By the Ancestral Horde, from deadly warrior to seductive drake in 0.3 seconds.  
Vigash picked up his sword and rose slowly. “You are…” confusing he thought “skilled” he said.  
Halen smiled, “Not so bad yourself. That move with the fireballs against my spears was inspired. Few would have thought of that.” Ethan rejoined them, clapping.  
“That was incredible you two. Not a real life or death scene but wow.”  
“Where is Rogan?” Vigash questioned. Ethan pointed over to the side, a little past the center of the clearing, were Rogan was swinging away with his practice sword. It took Halen a moment to recognize that the boy was actually making use of a style. The forms were actually rather well done for a four-year-old. “He has stopped over reaching on the third stance. Your doing?” Vigash asked. Ethan hummed then began to question Halen about ice magic. It seemed that Ethan made use of water magic a lot and wanted to know if it was a permutation. This would have devolved into a spirited debate if a howl had not rent the air. All four occupants froze.  
“Wolves? So close?” Ethan mumbled.  
“We did face some yesterday.” Halen reminded him.  
“Yes, but we defeated them. We…” Ethan went pale. “We captured their alpha.” he whispered. “They are coming for the alpha. WE have to-” Whatever they had to do, Halen would never know as a large werewolf burst from the trees on the opposite side of the clearing. The creature roared with what might have been victory while the men stood there in shock and horror. Half way between them and the werewolf, was Rogan.  
The beast began to charge, clearly intent on the small child. Halen raised his hand, the spell practically instinctual. A lance of ice sprang forth and split the air, then the wolf’s chest, piercing its heart. It toppled dead 3 feet from Rogan, who stood shock still. Vigash took a step toward his son, which morphed into a charge when six more wolves popped from the woods. There was the war cry Halen had expected, his ears ringing. Ethan sprang forward next, gun and scimitar in hand, two darts materializing in the chests of 2 of the wolves. They toppled quickly, leaving only four left. Vigash, crashed into two of them, landing in heap while the other two focused on Ethan. Halen ran forward, coming up to and kneeling by Rogan. “Are you ok?”  
It took a moment for Rogan to answer but he gave a mildly steady, “Fine” and assumed the opening stance with his sword. Halen stared at that for a moment before smiling. Vigash had one hell of a kid. Halen stood and marched forward with a purpose, letting the tip of his spear brush through the dead wolf’s fur from chin down to thigh, sparks of purple light landing and sinking into the corpse. Then he dashes forward and loosed another icicle spear, missing one of the wolves Vigash was battling by a hair. It disengaged from Vigash and charged at Halen, as Vigash shifted closer to Ethan creating a 3v2 atmosphere. Several, slashes and thrusts later, Ethan had used his scimitar to decapitate one wolf. Vigash, had cleaved one wolf in two and lodged his longsword in the second. Halen had speared his wolf in the leg, leaving a large opening for a fireball that immolated the wolf. However, as they began to collect themselves, a final wolf, the smallest of the pack, dashed past all of them. It made a beeline for Rogan, who had maintained his stance throughout the battle. Halen could see the young boy’s arms shaking something terrible as he lifted his wooden practice sword. The wolf opened its maw, intent on the kill. Once it got close, the four-year-old closed his eyes and brought the sword down, left to right just like his father, smashing the wooden blade across the wolf's muzzle. An almighty CRACK split the air on impact. If that blade had been metal, the wolf’s brains would be decorating the forest floor.  
Rogan stood for a second, eyes closed, maneuver complete. When no pain from razor sharp fangs erupted across his body, Rogan dared to open his eyes. The wolf’s head hung in the air just a few inches from Rogan, its eyes wide, unblinking and unfocused by shock. Its muzzle was red from blood pouring from its nose, which Rogan had clearly broken. For a second, Rogan though heh had stopped the beast. Then, as the light left the werewolf’s eyes, he saw what had captivated the other men. A claw, red with blood and gore, shimmering with purple energy, was going through the werewolf’s chest. Rogan and the men looked down and saw the battles first casualty. The werewolf Halen had speared with ice. It had plunged it’s claw through its charging packmate with unnatural strength, even for a werewolf. The attacker’s corpse sagged, but the undead wolf remained unmoving. Halen walked forward slowly, and undid the spell.  
“You ok Rogan?” he asked for the second time. The orc child merely nodded. Halen picked something up off the ground, then stood. Ethan and Vigash slowly approached.  
“It would seem you failed to mention a few things,” Ethan noted dryly.  
“Most people get...upset.” Ethan hmmmed.  
“I get that. Help me secure the lie wolves. We will talk later.” Ethan walked off.  
Halen nodded. He didn’t think Ethan was really upset. Just annoyed Halen didn’t trust him. He went to follow Ethan, picking up a few stones and created the same enchantments as before. Once both wolves were secure and over Halen/Ethan’s shoulders they left the area, Rogan in Vigash’s arms. About half way back, Halen hastened his pace till he drew even with the vast wall of muscle. “I have something for you.” Vigash tilted his head towards Halen slightly, raising an eyebrow. Halen held out a small triangle of white. “It’s a fang from the wolf your son struck. His swing knocked it out. He was very brave, like his father, and I thought he should have a memento for his first battle.”  
Vigash stared at the Naga-Ra with an indecipherable look, taking the fang. “You said you intended to stay for a few weeks?”  
“That’s right.”  
“Good.” Vigash Reached his arm around Halen’s head and pulled him towards Vigash in a rough hug. Then he released Halen and continued on.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The men returned to the farm, with the sun low in the sky. It seemed life threatening battle took longer than they thought. They deposited the wolves into the kennel as before. It was a little more difficult with the alpha still raising hell but they managed. Inside, they made a simple dinner of sandwiches before they sat in the living room. After putting Rogan to bed, Vigash had taken the fang and was tying steel wire and leather around it to make a necklace for his son. Ethan sat in a large armchair, nursing a glass of wine while Halen lay on the couch with a strange lemonade/vodka hybrid he had made. Finally, as it grew dark, Halen stood. “Do you wanna have that conversation now,” he addressed Ethan, who shook his head.  
“Not tonight. I can barely think. We can clear the air in the morning. It’s not life threatening.” Halen nodded, relieved Ethan saw it that way.  
“Then I think I will turn in. Is there a place you want me?”  
Ethan gestured vaguely, “Guest bedroom across the hall from my room.”  
Halen nodded and headed in to bed. Ethan grabbed his arm as he passed, “Just so we’re clear. Thank you for protecting Rogan.” Halen nodded and walked down the hall. About twenty minutes later, Vigash followed the same hall, a shut door signifying he too would be dropping off.  
Eventually, Ethan stood and made his way around as well. At the entrance of the hall he tripped, catching himself on the wall. Looking down he saw Halen’s backpack, which he must have left there when Vigash and he dragged Halen to bed the other night. It had toppled and a whetstone and several books had toppled out. Ethan huffed and bent don, tossing things back into the bag.  
The last book had fallen open and as Ethan leaned down to collect it his eyes alighted on diagrams. They depicted the brain and human body. At first, he assumed it was a book on necromancy, but as he skimmed he realized it was so much more.  
“Black Magic,” Ethan whispered. This was supposed to be a lost art. Dangerous and destructive. It seemed that, come morning, Halen had a lot to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews and Kudos!!!! Thank you


End file.
